Many vehicles today include smart entry systems for locking and unlocking vehicle doors. Many of these smart entry systems require a high amount of power that is utilized to operate components of the smart entry systems such as capacitive sensors and/or input buttons. Many of these components are constantly enabled regardless of whether they are going to be utilized to lock or unlock the vehicle doors anytime soon. Additionally, the components utilized to sense the user's touch and/or send a signal to a key fob of the smart entry system draw a higher amount of constant power than may be needed regardless of if they are going to be utilized anytime soon. Over time, this unnecessary power consumption can cause the spending of a high amount of a quiescent energy which can cause a decrease in vehicle battery charge and a resulting decrease in vehicle fuel economy, as an alternator of the vehicle is utilized to replace the unnecessary lost battery charge.